In general, a steering wheel assembly for vehicles includes a steering wheel, a steering column, a steering roll connector assembly, and a multi-function switch assembly. The steering wheel is intended to allow a driver to set the steering direction. The rotation of the steering wheel by the driver is transferred to vehicle wheels through the steering column so that the steering angle of the vehicle is set. In addition, a vehicle such as an automobile requires functions of various kinds of convenient means for offering a more stable and comfortable driving state, beyond a function of the vehicle as a means of transportation.
For example, the steering wheel of a vehicle which is recently produced includes a window switch for opening or closing a window, a steering light switch for turning on or off a steering light, an audio switch for driving an audio device, and a wiper switch for driving a wiper. The multi-function switch assembly includes a light and a fog lamp, a wiper, various audio devices, and a vehicle window switch, and the like. The multi-functional switch assembly serves to prevent the driver's driving attention from being dissipated even during manipulation of a wide variety of devices by increasing the manipulability of the various devices. The multi-functional switch assembly is implemented as a button switch mounted on a top of the steering wheel, or a vehicular lever switch mounted on a side of the steering wheel. Further, various functions are concentrated on a console switch.
The switch of the vehicle follows a recent trend toward an intensive combination of switches having various functions. The structure of the vehicular switch becomes more complicated in proportion to an increase in functions of the switch, thus leading to an increase in the possibility of erroneous operation of the switch.